A number of known drinking cups feature a releasably attached spoon, which enables the user to stir or eat the contents of the cup. Such devices are especially useful for travel, camping, cookouts and other outdoor activities. Unfortunately, these products are often inconvenient to use and wash. The attached utensil usually interferes with drinking and must be removed before the cup can be used. One known product does employ a cup having a recessed handle that receives a spoon. However, the user cannot put his or her finger through this handle with the spoon attached and it is therefore somewhat awkward to hold the cup for drinking. To properly grasp the handle, the spoon must first be removed. Once separated from the cup, the utensil is apt to be misplaced. None of the currently available combined cups and utensils are particularly attractive. There is a need for a product of this type, which has an improved, compact and ergonomically efficient design.